


Baking festival

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Family time, Fluff, baking festival, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Just a small fic describing baking festival in Whiterun :D
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 19





	Baking festival

**Author's Note:**

> Made me think of kids mentioning this festival each time I came home from my adventures :D

"My friend! Wait for me!" Inigo huffed as he and Meeko tried to keep up with Mu'raan. They descended the stone steps after visiting Greybeards, which she promised to visit when she finds an unusual word of power. However, bad weather and partly covered by snow hindered their trip to the bottom of the mountain. Mu'raan did not give up and briskly moved forward. Her friend Inigo and her dog Meeko could barely keep up with her. But like her, they pushed ahead and the snowstorm seemed less threatening than it really was. Maybe because they were used to the weather. After all, Skyrim was known as the land of ice and blizzards. Mu'raan glanced over her shoulder when her friend's moaning reached her ears. She smiled at him and nodded at the hollow in the rock that was not snowy. Something like a small cave. Inigo passed her and entered the cave, immediately sitting on the ground and after a while to lie down. 

Mu'raan laughed heartily and stroked the dog as he nudged her "At least you're not complaining, friend" She looked at poor Inigo who was still lying on the ground.

Inigo growled resignedly and sat down. He looked around and saw a few dried sticks and stones. Standing up, he grabbed them to make a campfire. He looked at Mu'raan, silently asking for help.  
She obliged and made a circle of stones while the Khajit rubbed the sticks together really fast to create a spark.

"All done!" He sat down again when the fire started to spread to the rest of the sticks.

Mu'raan nodded and also sat down, Meeko resting next to her, always ready to protect its owner.

"My friend" Inigo looked at her "I am curious. That lady, Serana, I know you like her and she likes you..." Mu'raan blushed "How come you two get along so well? I'm starting to feel jealous" He said it with a friendly smile and a small hint of a joke in his tone.

That's why she liked him. Inigo never hid his feelings and he said when something did not suit him. You can talk to him about almost anything. Whether it was something serious or humorous.

"Well..." She started "I guess we just hit it off very well. It's hard to describe, friend. I think we're just soul mates. I understand her and she understands me. Often without words. It's hard for me to describe it in words. This is... huh... very strong bond. Something that connects us, only friendship. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

Inigo nodded and Meeko barked "I do, my friend. I believe I shared such a bond with my brother, Fergus. A strong brotherly bond that cannot be broken"

Mu'raan grinned at that, happy she wouldn't explain hers and Serana's relationship. Her friend was more than understanding since Vilja would always complain about Serana's vampirism. Let alone her being Mu'raan's wife. Serana said she'd stay with Lucia and Sofie and go with them to the baking picnic. The girls were more than happy after hearing this although they regretted Mu'raan wouldn't be able to go. But despite this, the Dark Elf promised them she'd be with them during that picnic that's why she went to visit the Greybeard sooner.

Inigo chuckled "My friend, you are extremely lucky to find such a wonderful woman. I can tell she trusts you completely. With her body and spirit. It's not often couples get along so well!"

Mu'raan grinned at that. She and her wife didn't even have to talk to communicate. They were soul mates, which meant that the bond between them was not only very strong but also enabled them to communicate through their mental ties. They knew when their other half was troubled by something. Even Greybeards have argued that such a bond is extremely rare. Hardly ever. Something like this intrigued even the most outstanding wizards-seekers. Even Mu'raan had a problem comprehending it. Then again, being a ditzy-head meant she could hardly focus or comprehend things...

The Dunmer sighed and lied down, closing her eyes. She heard Inigo do the same as so did Meeko. For now, they can rest and move forward later.

==================================================

"Mum!" Both Sofie and Lucia ran up to their mother who laughed and hugged them. She, Inigo and Meeko managed to come just in time for the festival to start.

Mu'raan petted her children and was immediately swept by her loving wife who kissed her lovingly.

"Ewww" Both girls said in unison, turning away.

Serana and her wife laughed at that and let the girls drag them to the festival.  
At the entrance stood huge sheaves of grain, which were decorated with flowers. They form the entrance gate to the festival. At the beginning of the entrance, there were devices thanks to which the flour is created from various types of baking. Next, you can see bread and confectionery ovens from the past and present. At the stands under a thatched roof, the bakers kneaded bread and rolls. Stands and houses were decorated with flower chains, ripe pumpkins and various herbs.  
Bakers produced various types of bread. E.g; bread with grains, wholemeal bread, rolls, pudding rolls and sweet rolls. The next stand is the confectioner's stand. They offer their specialities not only delicious but also colourful. Eg; cakes, cheesecakes, poppy seed cakes, jelly cakes. Next were the stands with an exhibition of bread traditions from around the world and the bread traditions of many Skyrim regions.  
A competition for the best baker and pastry chef was organized in a large tent. There will also be prizes prepared by the city jarl.

Lucia and Sofie were talking with other children and trying every sweet available while Inigo and Vilja were watching how to make a jelly cake. 

Serana wrapped her arms around Mu'raan's neck who returned the gesture. She kissed her cheek "I love you and I missed you. You really ought to stay home more, sweetie"

The Dark elf looked at her fondly. She caressed the pale cheek "I know, hun. I'll stay with you and the girls longer. After all, family time is important, no?" She nuzzled their noses together. Somewhere behind her she heard girls coo at them. Winking at the vampire she turned around and wrapping her arms around her children, she raised them in the air before setting them down in front of Serana. The girls laughed at that and tried to wrestle their mother playfully.  
Such moments were rare due to Mu'raan and her friends travelling but the family wanted to cherish it none the less. Moments caught in time when the family was together. And due to Mu'raan's promise, these moments will last longer.


End file.
